


A Chance

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Egg Laying, F/F, Force-Feeding, Gem Egg Hell, Miscarriage, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis wasn’t the only one to notice when her stomach started to swell with geodes. She couldn’t tell if Jasper felt it in her gem, or simply noticed the way her stomach was growing. She didn’t want to know honestly. All she really wanted was for the geodes to make it safely into the world and actually hatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lapis wasn’t the only one to notice when her stomach started to swell with geodes. She couldn’t tell if Jasper felt it in her gem, or simply noticed the way her stomach was growing. She didn’t want to know honestly. All she really wanted was for the geodes to make it safely into the world and actually hatch. Knowing her partner though, there wasn’t many chances for that to happen.

On the entire ride to earth, they had become sort of a thing. A way to get through their heats together, if nothing else. The swollen stomach wasn’t something either expected, and Lapis didn’t want it, but if she was going to be forced to carry geodes because there was no other way to deal with them, she wanted them to make it.

Her plan had been simple, to hide away with the geodes once she got too big to defend herself, lay them, and care for them so they could hatch. After that, she wasn’t sure what she would do, but there had been a basic idea for it. When a few weeks turned to months, she could practically count the number of geodes in her geodesac. She was a medium sized gem, so her brood wasn’t going to be below seven, but at least she wasn’t large enough to carry twenty. Her number had landed at twelve from what she could tell.

Before the geodes were completely developed, Jasper seemed to take a greater interest in her. She stayed by her side and seemed to protect her, and Lapis stayed suspicious. The name calling was the same, as was the harsh tossing around, but at least she didn’t have to worry about something besides Jasper befalling her.

The problem with that? Jasper was did her in.

She had laid across the floor in her cell, counting the geodes for the final time before she planned to hide away, when the taller gem had walked in. She was quick to plop down beside her, legs crossed as she silently glared at the other for what felt like forever. A warm hand came to rest across her stomach before any words were spoken, gentle pressure Lapis wasn’t sure she liked.

“How many?” Her tone was surprisingly neutral, as was her expression, and the smaller gem wasn’t sure if she liked it.

“I counted twelve,” she told her honestly, and the other nodded. The pressure shifted, and she noticed the orange hand roaming across her taut skin.

“When?”

“Soon. Not much longer.”

“Well, I think you’re ready now.” The pressure increased before she could ask what she meant, and she felt as if the geodes were going to break inside her. A wordless cry was all she managed to get out at first, kicking and pushing at the other gem.

“Stop! The-they’ll break!”

“Good.”

With dawning horror, she realised what the other was doing. The hand shifted where the pressure was, pushing the geodes lower inside her. She squirmed, but an immense shock of overwhelming pain ripped through her and Lapis froze for a brief second before glancing up at the other gem, tears in her eyes as she felt the first of their spawn slip through the tube connecting two of her internal organs. It was going to leave her before it was ready, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Her thighs were forced apart, not that she cared at this point to try and stop it, and the other gem was between her legs. When their gaze met, a powerful wave of pain tore through her and left her gasping while the geode slowly traveled towards the waiting orange gem. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen to the underdeveloped geode, but each wave tore through her with intense agony as her body slowly pushed it out. By the time it reached the exit, the other gem was quick to snatch it up.

“Wha-what now, huh? What are you g-going to do with it?” Her question was quick to be answered with a sly grin as Jasper held up the small blue geode, showing her the small thing before it was popped between her teeth like candy. A strangled cry escaped her and Lapis tried to sit up, but she wasn’t quick enough. The sharp teeth penetrated the weak and underdeveloped shell, and the fluids leaked down her chin in moments before the animalistic teeth snapped it down, leaving the only remains as the milky fluid on the other’s chin.

“Mmm! Tastes great! You should try one!”

Lapis barely recognized what she had said, dimly feeling the pain when the hand on her stomach started pushing again. The next geode slid down and out of her, tearing little whimpers from her throat upon realising that the same fate was going to meet it and all of the other clutch mates. She couldn’t do anything about it, because there was no water present to use to her disposal, and she couldn’t fly away because Jasper had her pinned with her hand and with extreme pain.

As the second geode slipped free, she watched the taller gem hold up the little orange shell. The weight off her stomach was lifted for a brief moment, before her chin was grasper roughly and pulled down. The geode was forced in, and her jaw slammed shut before she completely registered what was going on. Tears collected in her eyes as she felt the milky substance that would have been her child run down her tongue, and she wanted to gag.

“Oh no! You don’t get to spit it out! You made them, remember? You should at least try one. I wouldn’t want to be a hog and keep them all, ya know. In fact… Maybe you should have the rest!” She wanted to scream, to fight, but the hand covered in fluids from her geodesac was pressing down on her stomach and ruining her dress as her mouth was held shut. Tears streamed her cheeks and she forced herself to chew up and swallow the little one that never got to be. The next ten were sure to suffer the same fate, and she had never hated Jasper more than at that moment.

The third geode slipped free, and was stuffed in her mouth before she even got a chance to see the color. The remains were forced down her throat in the same manner as the last, and she choked it down if only because she didn’t want her little geode to suffer more than it had to. Jasper seemed intent on making each moment agony for her however, only pushing out one geode at a time. She forced the geodes in her mouth as quickly as they were free of her walls, and she tasted her own fluids enough to make her gag.

What was probably the worst part wasn’t the constant pain that kept her unable to move. Oh no, she didn’t care that she couldn’t move reall. The worst part was tasting each and every life as it was forced down her throat by sharp claws, past blunt teeth, and knowing that each push her body forced her through, each day since she had discovered she was carrying, and each geode she had such high hopes for, was all entirely useless.

When she was done and the pressure no longer yielded results, the other gem left without another word. Her throat ached from screaming when she had the chance and soft shells that had scraped it, and she found herself curled up on her side. With nothing keeping her company but the sickening weight of her geodes in the wrong section of her abdomen, it was impossible for her not to cry. She felt them digesting, their lives as worthless as her own, and decided then that she had to do something to keep it from ever happening again.


	2. Chapter 2

A warm hand pressed gently against the other’s swollen stomach, feeling the round objects inside shifting slightly at her touch. Not much, they were almost ready to be laid, and there wasn’t much room for them to shift. Tears pricked her eyes, and she did her best to blink them away. Peri didn’t need to see her crying right now. However, she felt a detached finger running across her cheek, and she glanced at the other in shock for a moment before relaxing.

“You scared me for a moment there…” A warm chuckle reached her ears, and she couldn’t help but let a light blush cross her cheeks.

“Sorry. You looked upset, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” She smiled weakly at the green gem before looking back at her swollen stomach. She could practically see the geodes through her skin with as big as they were getting, and the tight skin was flushed with how big it was getting.

“I’m fine. Just… Just thinking about my own,” she sighed, and the other sat up, pulling her close as her shirt rolled down and covered part of her stomach.

“I’m sorry. I know th-” She pressed a kiss to the warm lips talking, effectively stopping her from continuing on what she was going to say. She didn’t want to hear another word on the matter, and she regretted even mentioning the geodes that never got to be.

“Shh, let’s… Let’s not talk about it, okay? I mean… They’re not important right now, yours are.” With warm fingers caressing her cheeks, she felt the other plant a kiss to her nose gently, showing her she loved her and cared for her. Lapis leaned into the hands, feeling Peridot stroke her cheek bones with one finger.

“Oh,  _Lapis_. Of course they’re important. They were something important to you, and they  were taken away from you before you even got this far. You may say you’re over it, and they don’t mean anything to you anymore, but I know you’re lying. You’re in pain over this Lapis, I can see it in your eyes.” With bubbling tears, she looked away. It was hard to think of them still, even if she tried not to show it.

“Peridot…”

“Don’t try to tell me it’s okay, because I know it’s not. Just… Please, let me in.” A sob choked it’s way out of her, and she curled against her swollen stomached lover, unable to hold back the tears anymore. She broke down in Peridot’s arms, sobbing and shaking. “Shhh, I got you. It’s okay Lapis, I’m here, and the geodes are going to be okay. I got you.”

In the otherwise silence room, she broke and cried for her lost geodes. She had done her best not to let her feelings show through, and she had been doing so good. However, she had a feeling that the green gem knew all along, and said nothing for her comfort. Now, however, she couldn’t hold it much more. She was heartbroken about the lost children she never even got to hold, and the ones she never even got to see the colour, but knew she had a second chance now.

That’s why she had asked Peridot to carry them instead. The other gem would be able to carry them to term, and if she had tried, she was almost certain that she would have broke so much sooner, and she might not even be able to carry them to term. Her insides were weak after having the first attempt. After a few minutes of finally letting her emotions show, she managed to stop the tears, cried out as she was.

“Are you going to be okay?” a soft voice asked, and she nodded. She really was.

“Yeah. Thanks, Dot. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lapis. I wouldn’t be here with you if I didn’t.”


End file.
